


Chemistry of a Car Crash

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crushes, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, Happy Ending, Mild Innuendo, POV Rachel Edwards, Rachel Is Nice In This One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: "Did you just intentionally hit a police car?" Stephanie hissed.Rachel shrugged and smirked as the blond officer stepped out of his vehicle. "You were the one who wanted 'Officer Hottie' to put his handcuffs on you."





	Chemistry of a Car Crash

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in February for this prompt at comment-fic (http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/793535.html?thread=102185919#t102185919): Hawaii Five-0, Steve/Danny + Rachel, Yes, Rachel is the one who hit the back of Danny's patrol car, but only because she was tired of hearing Stephanie talk about the "really hot" police officer they see on the way to work every morning.
> 
> For the purposes of this fic, everyone is in Hawaii, Steve is now "Stephanie," and Rachel is Stephanie's co-worker and friend.

Stephanie let out a longing sigh and Rachel glanced over at her friend, who was gazing out the window at the blond patrol officer they saw every day during their morning commute.

Rachel smirked and focused back on the road. "Again, Stephanie?"

Stephanie hummed dreamily. "He's just so pretty, Rach. I think I'm in love."

Rachel laughed and shifted lanes to go for the exit they needed to take. "For God's sakes, Steph! You've never even met the man." Rachel could admit the policeman was attractive, but she wasn't nearly as besotted as her friend was. Stephanie was acting like a sixth grader with her first crush.

"Love at first sight is totally a thing," Stephanie said softly.

For a moment, the only sound in the car was the radio, which had been turned down to a low volume and was currently airing a commercial. Rachel pulled up to the stoplight and looked over at her friend, who was frowning down at her lap. Her dark hair formed a curtain around her face.

Stephanie glanced up at Rachel. "I just wish I could meet him, you know?"

Stephanie's puppy dog expression rivaled that of Rachel's childhood basset hound Molly. This little crush of hers had taken a new, more serious turn. At first, it had just been comments like, "Whoa, that guy is hot!" and "Damn, I wouldn't mind if he put _me_ in handcuffs." But now Stephanie had proclaimed she was "in love" and seemed genuinely sad that she didn't know the man.

Rachel smiled gently at her friend before the driver behind her honked their horn. Apparently, the light had turned green.

Rachel put her foot on the gas pedal. "Impatient wanker," she muttered. That drew a giggle out of Stephanie. Rachel smiled at her friend, glad that she was in a better mood. "Don't worry, dear. I'm sure you'll meet your darling officer some day." Little did Stephanie know that a plan was already beginning to form in Rachel's mind.

* * *

_Three days later..._

"Did you just intentionally hit a police car?" Stephanie hissed.

Rachel shrugged and smirked as the blond officer stepped out of his vehicle. "You were the one who wanted 'Officer Hottie' to put his handcuffs on you."

Stephanie turned beet red and opened her mouth a few times like a guppy. It was really quite amusing.

Stephanie pouted. "I didn't mean like that." Stephanie paused and released a low chuckle. "I never thought I'd see you drive like that. You've been spending way too much time with me."

Rachel grinned. "Perhaps." Stephanie was typically the more reckless driver out of the two of them and frequently broke the speed limit if she believed she wouldn't get caught. Rachel usually followed the rules of the road to the letter. But she was willing to break them just this once for a friend.

Rachel schooled her expression into something contrite before the officer approached the vehicle. Thank goodness she took drama lessons in Year 11. She rolled down the window of her car as the officer walked towards them with a gentle smile.

"Morning ladies." He looked past Rachel to include Stephanie in the greeting as well. "It looks like we've had a little fender bender today."

"I'm truly sorry, officer," Rachel said. "It was an accident, and I assure you nothing like this has happened before."

"She just moved here from England," Stephanie added. "I think she's a little confused, what with the driving on the other side of the road and all."

"Of course." The policeman nodded indulgently. "I did catch you speeding before you hit my bumper, but I will be willing to let you off with just a warning this time. You are new to America after all."

"I appreciate that, officer."

"I'll need to see your license and insurance information."

"Of course." Rachel took out her license and insurance card from her purse and handed them to the officer, who walked away to fill out the ticket.

"God, he looks even cuter up close." Stephanie sighed. "And his butt looks pretty incredible in that uniform."

Rachel snorted. "Glad you enjoyed this."

Stephanie's voice softened. "I can't believe you almost got a ticket for me." 

Rachel shrugged. "It's no big deal." She had a good driving record, and he family was reasonably wealthy. One speeding ticket would hardly be a burden for her.

"I wonder where he's from," Stephanie mused. "It doesn't sound like he's local. Probably from the East Coast."

Rachel hummed thoughtfully. She had noticed the officer's accent as well, which was unique among the people she had met since moving to Hawaii.

The officer returned and handed Rachel her warning ticket and documents. As she was putting the documents in her purse, the officer leaned against the car.

"You know, ma'am, I could give you driving lessons. To prevent accidents like these in the future, of course." He grinned brightly at Rachel.

Rachel frowned. The officer was supposed to be hitting on Stephanie, not her. Time to draw his attention to her friend.

"I am quite the competent driver, officer. I wouldn't have hit you today if Stephanie over here wasn't distracting me." Rachel gestured over to Stephanie, ignoring her friend's confused expression.

His eyebrows raised slightly. "Really?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes, she kept going on and on about this 'cute blond cop.' I believe she was referring to you."

The officer gazed past Rachel to Stephanie, who was blushing from embarrassment in a way that made her look guilty of distracting Rachel. He was beaming. "Is that true, miss?"

Stephanie shrugged and tucked her hair behind her ear to purposefully draw attention to her long, graceful neck. "Maybe just a little." She bit her lower lip and batted her eyelashes at the policeman.

Rachel fought to contain a laugh when she saw the officer staring at Stephanie and licking his lips. Good Lord, those two needed to get a room. Rachel's plan was nearly complete.

"You know, she's actually the worse driver. Terrible, really. I believe she could use those private lessons more than me."

The policeman's grin widened. "Is that so?"

Stephanie smiled hopefully. "I'm not that bad. But a refresher couldn't hurt."

The officer tore off his ticket pad and wrote something on the back. He handed the paper to Rachel, who passed it on to her friend. "I have a feeling you'll need extensive lessons, Stephanie. You look like a troublemaker."

Stephanie smirked saucily. "You have no idea."

The officer straightened with a chuckle. "I'm looking forward to finding out. Drive safely, ladies."

Rachel nodded seriously at the officer. "We will."

The policeman returned to his car and pulled forward slightly so that Rachel could safely drive around him to get back on the road.

As she started driving off on her route to their workplace, Rachel heard Stephanie unfolding the paper the officer had slipped her earlier. She sighed happily.

Rachel smirked. "I guess the officer gave you his name and phone number?"

"He did." Stephanie sounded incredibly pleased about that fact.

"In a few months, whose name will I need to put on wedding invitations?"

"Danny Williams."

Rachel nodded. "Danny Williams and Stephanie McGarrett. Your names sound good together."

Out of the corner of her eye, Rachel could tell that her friend was grinning down at the slip of paper. "I think so, too."


End file.
